


Worth the Circus

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: This was written after years of absorbing more than my fair share of post season 3 (The Wrath of the Lamb) works. It is written from Will Graham's point-of-view. I tried to imagine Will, after many years, looking back on their (Will and Hannibal's) first "righteous" kill (post Dolarhyde) after running off to Europe together.HEU Poems: Part Two
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Kudos: 13





	Worth the Circus

I recall us in portions.   
Pieces at a time   
swirl like chaff   
around the place in my mind   
where old thoughts   
take on faces again. 

You once thought I'd look good   
in a crested velvet blazer,   
on a Sunday   
at the opera,   
near where hoards of tourists clot around shop windows. 

We had met him   
at a fundraiser   
held in someone's white home,   
absurdly molded   
to the practically vertical bluff face.   
And what happened, of itself,   
is not important.   
He left with half a dozen or so women   
that Sunday evening,   
and what is left of him sleeps under the Arno now. 

I generally believe   
it's worth the circus   
sometimes   
to hear you say my name,   
like a rumor, in the dark.   
Though I think,  
at times,   
that we are both gruesome,   
you and me.   
The way we hop--   
like mean, senseless birds   
clutching at things,   
at each other.   
Such want feeds on other want. 

Want is a cannibal   
who often feasts alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
